


Transparency

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill recycles for Laura's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> This story was orginally written for the LJ bsg_kink community's Sex Toy Challenge.

The Admiral was piloting the President's shuttle back to _Galactica_ himself after a long morning of contentious meetings. He was grateful, for once, that she had an appointment in sickbay, a routine check up with Cottle that served as their excuse to cut short their workday. The absence of other personnel aboard the Raptor for the short flight allowed the Admiral and the President to spend some precious time alone together, a rare occurrence of late, and both were happy to take advantage of the opportunity.

Laura had her head in his lap, his cock in her mouth, making what he considered to be good use of their stolen private time. She was on her knees in the co-pilot's seat, leaning across the center console with her shapely ass in the air. One hand placed strategically between his slightly spread legs braced her weight, the other moved, twisted up and down his rigid length in exquisite harmony with her lips and tongue.

Bill kept one hand on the control column in front of him, reached the other out to smooth over the expanse of Laura's bowed back, cup her backside. He continued down to the creamy skin of her thigh, exposed as a result of her skirt having ridden up. He grabbed the hem, tugged her skirt up over the sculptured curve of her ass, drew the crotch of her cotton panties aside and slipped a finger inside her. They both groaned at the penetration: he because she was so hot, so wet; she because his thick digit played to her need to be touched. Laura began circling her hips, pushed back against Bill's thrusting finger, hummed around his erection when he added another.

The steady rhythm, patterned suction, firm grip with which she worked his cock, the soft warmth of her slick flesh around his fingers threatened to overwhelm Bill. He was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open and focused on the Raptor's instrumentation. He felt a tightening in his balls, knew his release was fast-approaching.

"Laura," he whispered. "Oh, frak, Laura - that feels good."

He risked a look down, groaned at the sight; her eyes were closed, her fiery curls pushed back over one shoulder, her lush lips trailed a wet path along his shaft. Bill thought the scene couldn't be more erotic, more arousing and he rolled his hips, pushed up to meet Laura's movements. Her eyes snapped open, locked onto his, their green depths clearly communicating the pleasure she took in getting him off.

He drove up into her, frakked her mouth with quick, jerky movements while he pumped his fingers in and out of her roughly.

"Ah, shit - frak, Laura, I'm coming," he growled, thrust his hips, withdrew his fingers from inside her body to squeezed her ass, came with a hiss.

Laura tightened her grip at the base of his cock, flexed her hand around his impressive girth to match the rhythmic pulsing with which his dick shot his semen down her throat. She swallowed his offering, licked and sucked at him until the lingering spasms accompanying his orgasm ceased and he was clean of all the sticky fluid. She released him, laid her face on his muscled thigh and smiled sweetly up at him.

Bill gave her an appreciative look, flicked his eyes up to the display panel in front of him for a quick systems check, lowered them again to gaze at Laura affectionately.

"You give great head, Madame President," he declared on a contented sigh, smoothing his hand up and down the silky skin of the back of her thigh.

"The skill does come in handy when diplomacy fails," she joked, smirked.

Bill chuckled and Laura straightened her arm to push herself up from his seat as he pulled her skirt down as far as he could manage while she was still on her knees. He lifted his hand to his mouth, inserted the fingers he'd used to frak her and sucked the wetness of her arousal from them in an intimate gesture that had become second nature. He pushed his flaccid penis through the opening in his boxer shorts, took both hands off the controls and quickly zipped, buttoned and belted his trousers.

When he glanced over at Laura, she was settling down into the co-pilot's seat, straightening her skirt. She arched her back, tucked her shirttails into the waistband, adjusted her collar and tossed her head to free any errant locks that might have become trapped by the stiff fabric at her neck. She looked over at Bill as she was fluffing her curls, gave him a saucy wink and a beaming smile.

"I hope Doc Cottle isn't planning a gynecological exam today - I'm so horny I might just come if he so much as tells me to spread my legs," she teased.

Laughter rumbled from Bill as he made the approach to _Galactica_, effortlessly guiding the Raptor to a smooth landing on the deck. Upon touchdown, he lifted the center console and locked it into its upright position. They both turned in their seats until their knees were touching and Laura leaned in to kiss him hard on the mouth. Bill slid a hand under her hair to rest at the back of her neck, put the other to her bare knee and pushed his tongue out to meet hers. They knew from experience that they had just seconds to indulge in their lip-lock as the craft they were sitting in was lowered to the hangar bay.

"Why don't you plan on being a few minutes late," he said as they parted reluctantly, "And _I'll_ give you that exam."

Laura raised her eyebrows at him as the Raptor came to a stop and the deck crew approached.

"You sure you're ... _up_ to it so soon?" she asked, grinned when he scowled at her pun.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," he replied mysteriously and moved to break the seal on and raise the hatch.

He held his hand out to the President as she shouldered her bag, helped her out onto the wing and down the few steps to the deck. She stood beside him when he released his grip on her hand, pivoted to discuss post flight ops with a waiting deckhand.

After his brief conversation, the Admiral turned to the President with an easy smile, offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked pointedly, and she knew he was referring to his suggestion that they "play doctor."

She lowered her head, attempting to hide the broadening smile and rising blush on her face from the many nearby crew members, took his arm.

"Lead the way, Admiral," she answered, fell in step with him as they headed out.

 

****************************************

 

As soon as the marines shut the hatch to his quarters behind them, Laura dropped her bag on the floor, turned to Bill expectantly.

"When do you have to be in sickbay?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes," she replied, consulting her watch.

"Take your skirt off," he ordered as he headed towards his desk. "Panties, too," he threw over his shoulder.

Laura unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, stepped out of it, folded it neatly and placed it on the arm of the couch. When she hesitated in taking off her underwear, already feeling exposed standing there in just her blouse, Bill reappeared having removed the jacket of his uniform.

He held one hand behind his back, pointed at Laura with the other.

"Lose the panties, Laura," he said, moved and began clearing the few items from the surface of his coffee table.

As he turned around to ensure that she'd complied, Laura was just straightening up, had her white cotton panties in her hand. She dropped them on top of her skirt, put a steadying hand on the leather arm of the couch to toe out of her heels.

"Leave the shoes on."

Laura looked warily over at him, stood to her full height and put her hands on her hips.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked suspiciously.

"C'mere," Bill said, beckoned her with a crook of his finger.

She closed the distance between them with a few quick steps, stopped to stand directly in front of him. Bill lifted his free hand, brushed the side of her face with the back of his knuckles, peered into her eyes.

"Do you trust me, Laura?" he whispered.

"Yes, but -"

He silenced her with a tender kiss, to which she responded eagerly, parted her lips to touch the tip of her tongue to his. When she raised her arms to drape them around his neck, deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth with a low hum, Bill slid his hand around her waist. He let it trail down over the rounded swell of her ass, caressed her bare skin, traced the tips of his fingers up and down the cleft separating her supple cheeks. With a final firm squeeze to her ass, Bill broke from the kiss and took a step back from Laura. She loosened her embrace until her hands rested on his shoulders, gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Got something for you," Bill said, pulled from behind his back the object he'd kept hidden from her view.

She dropped her hands to her sides, looked at the item quizzically. It was an elongated piece of smooth, clear glass with one blunt and one rounded end. Laura estimated it to be just shy of a foot long, maybe an inch and a half in diameter. It appeared to be hollow - she thought it looked rather a lot like a giant test tube.   
She looked back up at Bill, brow furrowed.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled.

Bill laughed, extended his arm and nodded for her to take it from him. As she turned it over in her hand, inspecting the thickness and weight of the glass, he smiled.

"It's used to house highly sensitive circuitry inside ordinance," he explained.

Laura nodded slowly, closed her hand around the object, returned her confused gaze to Bill's sparkling eyes.

"Um... thank you?" she said, shrugged her shoulders.

He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked into her face again, he shook his head in exasperation.

"Laura, didn't you have - _ever use_ \- sex toys?"

"Of course," she replied, scoffing as if the question were ridiculous. "I had a vibrator - "

She stopped mid-sentence, glanced down at the thing in her hands and back up to Bill's face, eyes wide as understanding dawned.

"_Oh_," she said shortly. "Um... oh."

Bill laughed at having rendered her so inarticulate, at the blush creeping up her neck.

"Never had a dildo? Never had a _lover_ who had a dildo?" he asked.

"Uh... no, never," she admitted, looking at the glass object with renewed interest, as though seeing it in a new light.

"Hey," Bill said gently, put a hand to her chin, tipped her face up to his. He leaned in, gave her a quick kiss.   
"Trust me. You're gonna love it."

"But ... glass, Bill? Really? she said dubiously, held the makeshift toy up to him. "What if it breaks? Oh my gods, I don't even want to imagine that trip to sickbay!" she continued nervously.

"Laura, relax," he said, put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, this is designed to protect extremely sensitive electronics in missiles - missiles that are shot violently from Vipers and Raptors. It's tempered glass, thick and strong - it's not gonna break from the force of a good frak," he explained patiently.

"You're sure?" she asked skeptically.

"I promise," he said, placed a hand over his heart in solemn vow. "And you're gonna love it," he added with a lascivious grin.

He pulled her close, kissed her, coaxed her mouth open with his prodding tongue, took hold of the hand trapped between their bodies in which she held the new toy. He peeled her fingers from around it, took possession of it. He continued to move his mouth, tongue over Laura's, used one hand to squeeze her breasts through her shirt. When she whimpered, Bill pulled back, directed her to sit on the edge of the wooden trunk in front of his couch.

He kneeled on the rug between Laura's legs, tested her readiness by dipping a finger inside her body, grunted on finding her wet. He pushed a second finger into her, frakked her with long, slow strokes until her eyes slid shut and she hummed her pleasure.

"Laura," he rasped.

"Hmm?"

"Look at me," he commanded. "I want you to watch me frakking you."

Laura obeyed, opened her eyes, looked down to where his fingers were pumping in and out of her, bit her lower lip. She looked up to Bill when he pulled his hand away, accepted his fingers into her mouth when he drew them along her lips. She locked her eyes on his as she sucked the rich moisture from his fingers and he groaned. She took hold of his wrist, released his fingers and placed his hand on her knee.

Bill lifted his other hand to her other knee, pressed her legs apart until Laura was spread so wide she nearly straddled the end of the chest upon which she sat. He sat back on his haunches, let his gaze travel over her from one black high heeled shoe, up her muscled calf to her milky thigh, across the neat patch of curls at her center, down the opposite leg to the other shoe.

"You are so frakkin' hot, Laura Roslin," Bill growled, reached for the glass toy on the rug in front of him.

He softly gripped her thigh with his free hand, lifted the toy to her entrance with the other. Laura gasped when he pushed the rounded end into her slick opening and Bill's head snapped up.

"Okay?"

"Yes," she breathed, "Yes, it's ... good."

"Tell me how it feels," he said, twisting the glass slowly as he pressed it further inside her body.

"It feels - " she started, sucked in a breath, " - cool, surrounded by my hot - ohhh..."

She broke off, unable to continue as Bill began slowly withdrawing the smooth object from her, twisting it as he did so. He pushed it in again just as slowly, until his hand met her heated flesh.

Laura dropped her hands to the table behind her, gripped the edge and locked her elbows, let her head fall back until the ends of her hair brushed the polished wood. She rocked her pelvis to meet Bill's gentle thrusts, blew a long breath through the aperture of her rounded lips.

"Good?" he asked, voice low, husky.

"Oh, yes," she purred.

"You're so wet," he groaned. "You're so hot - you're warming the glass now."

He increased the speed with which he was sliding the object in and out of her welcoming body, she matched the new rhythm, rolled her hips to keep up with his strokes. Bill leaned down, dragged his tongue over the hard knot of Laura's clit, caused her to buck and gasp. He pressed his mouth onto her, licked at her with slow strokes of his tongue while he frakked her fast and hard. She brought a hand around to the back of his head, slid her fingers into his thick hair, held him to her while she pushed into his face.

Bill knew she was close to coming, didn't want her to finish just yet. He lifted his head, slowed his thrusts and Laura whipped her head up to look at him, whimpered in frustration when he pulled the glass from her altogether.

"Turn around," he rasped. "On your hands and knees."

Laura didn't question his direction, turned and crawled onto the table top, looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Please, Bill," she begged, breathing raggedly.

He trailed the tip of the toy, now warm, wet from having been inside her body, down the crack of her ass, spread her open with the fingers of his other hand and pushed it back into her. Laura groaned as she accepted the smooth glass, pushed back to take more of it in. Bill moved his free hand to grip the crease where her leg met her hip, began frakking her with long, deep strokes. He leaned in, bit her ass lightly, licked along the crease up to the small of her back, naked to him, her blouse having inched up with her movements.

On feeling Laura's weight shift, Bill straightened, saw that she'd taken one hand off the table to stroke her clit. She leaned onto the one hand still planted on the surface for support, arched her back as she touched herself.

He knew the erotic image of her, on display atop his coffee table, would forever be etched in his mind: naked from the waist down, knees set wider apart than her hips, long, lean muscles of her fabulous legs flexing with her movements, black heels jutting out from the soles of the shoes she still wore, copper hair hanging in messy curls shielding her face from him, her perfect, round ass in the air while he frakked her with the transparent glass cock substitute from behind.

Bill crouched down, cocked his head at an angle to watch the glistening object disappear as he drove it into her again and again. He slowed his thrusts, groaned when he looked down the hollow length of the inside of the new toy, saw the pink of her fleshy walls surrounding the clear cylinder. He pulled it completely free from her body, watched from his new angle as he slowly pierced her anew, watched as the tight, wet sleeve of her opened around the invisible barrel.

"Bill," Laura panted, "Bill, _ohhh, Bill_ \- faster, please -"

He obliged her, began stroking her quickly, deeply.

"Do it, Laura, c'mon," he urged, breathing raggedly himself.

He reached around, slid his hand under the one with which she was working her clit, took over rubbing circles. Laura slapped her hand back down on the table, raised her head, focused her energy on pushing back into Bill's powerful thrusts.

"I'm there -" she moaned, "- _right there, Bill_."

Bill stroked her evenly from behind, massaged her clit with firm, steady pressure, felt her suddenly stiffen.

"_Ohhh_ my gods!" she cried, circled her hips. "Oh, Bill - _yes!_ Yes, Bill, _gods!" _

He stilled the glass as it was deep inside her, watched as her inner muscles convulsed around the clear tube as she came. He held the slippery object as steady as he could, let Laura move to the cadence of her orgasm. She pushed, circled, rocked her hips, arched and bowed her back by turns, gave herself over fully to the intense pleasure breaking over her body in waves.

As she began to wind down, moving more slowly, more purposefully, Bill applied both hands to the glass, rubbed it slowly between his palms, causing it to spin inside the tight space of Laura's body. She hummed, low and throaty, dropped her head, stilled but for the heaving of her chest in gasping for breath. Bill relaxed his grip on the end of the glass, let her contracting muscles expel it from her body, bared his teeth and hissed at the sight.

He set the new toy carefully on the rug behind him as Laura eased down onto her forearms, put first one then the other foot to the ground, rolled onto her back on the low table. Bill took up position on his knees between her legs, bent over her prone form and kissed her. The corners of her mouth curled up into a smile and she hummed again, Bill chuckled, pushed up on his arms until he hovered above her.

"I told ya you'd like it," he said, smiled, clearly pleased with himself for having pleased her.

"Mmm, and you were right," she agreed.

"You liked it _a lot_."

"Yes, Bill, I liked it a lot," she laughed, took his seasoned face in her hands. "Thank you. Now, can you help me up?"

They shared a smile, a quick kiss and he straightened then stood up. He took her hands, pulled her first to a sitting position then to her feet. Laura wrapped her arms around his waist, tucked her face into Bill's neck. He held her, one hand smoothing up and down her back. She tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'd better get cleaned up and over to sickbay before Cottle sends a search party," she said, sighed.

He nodded, released her from his embrace. She picked up her skirt and panties and Bill watched, mesmerized by the swing of her hips, as her long steps carried her to the head. He bent and retrieved the glass piece from the floor and followed Laura into the small bathroom. She'd wet a cloth and was using it to clean between her legs as he stepped up to the sink to rinse their new toy. She tossed the washcloth into the bin between the vanity and toilet, he reached for a hand towel and began drying the glass. When he set it down on the countertop atop the towel, he turned to see that Laura had donned her underwear and was stepping into her skirt. He exited the head to give her room to finish putting herself back together, walked over to the service cart and poured himself three fingers of scotch and moved to take a seat on the couch.

Laura came out seconds later, strode quickly over to peck Bill on the lips, reached down and hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm only gonna be about ten minutes late for my appointment," she said, checking her watch.

"Cottle might let you off with a warning this time, forego the fifty lashes," he replied, chuckling.

"I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully.

"I sure as hell hope so," he said, grinned. "I'm gonna have a raging hard on after picturing you on my coffee table like that for the rest of the day."

Laura laughed, turned and began moving to the hatch. She stopped when she laid her hand on the wheel, looked back at Bill over her shoulder.

"We can keep that, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Laura, we can keep it," he chuckled.

She flashed him a brilliant smile, turned and exited his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the LJ bsg_kink community's Sex Toy Challenge.


End file.
